


Don't Be So Optimistic

by SassyHBIC



Series: It's Peculiar But We Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Maria being Maria, awkward Natasha, different type of Maria, fun Sharon, jerk Sharon, sentimental Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHBIC/pseuds/SassyHBIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Maria Hill and Natasha Romanov have a lot to understand about one another and maybe lunch will be an opportunity to discuss it. However, that won't stop Sharon Carter's teasing and being an annoying but totally appropriate best friend to Agent Hill. Nor will it stop Natasha from fumbling for words when she's in need of advice from Pepper Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be So Optimistic

Both Maria Hill and Natasha Romanov have a lot to understand about one another and maybe lunch will be an opportunity to discuss it. However, that won't stop Sharon Carter's teasing and being an annoying but totally appropriate best friend to Agent Hill. Nor will it stop Natasha from fumbling for words when she's in need of advice from Pepper Potts.

*********************************************

“So remind me why I’m cooking when it’s your turn to make dinner,” Maria mentions over her shoulder while Sharon opens a new bottle of wine.

There’s muttering from Sharon, but Maria only catches snippets… _fucking Romanov…waking me up…rare nights off…_ and chuckles at the bitterness from the woman.

“What was that?” Maria calls.

“Because I asked nicely,” Sharon replies after serving them both a glass.

“No, you didn’t,” Maria points out. “You showed up and stated you didn’t make anything, so if we were planning on eating together I’d have to cook.”

“See…I asked nicely.”

Maria rolls her eyes but goes back to finishing the dish she’s making while Sharon hovers over her.

“Can I help you with anything?” Maria asks, getting annoyed by the blonde’s closeness. “Can’t you set the table?”

Sharon sticks out her tongue and moves over to set up the small coffee table in front of the tv which has the title menu to _The Proposal_ playing on repeat on the screen.

They sit in silence as the watch the movie both women lost in their own thoughts. It’s been like this for the longest time between Sharon and Maria; it’s who they are. Every Sunday they rotate who makes dinner (well most Sundays, unless there’s a world emergency) and share a peaceful afternoon with a movie. They don’t talk unless they want to and don’t push unless they need to. It’s how they cool off, a best friend routine.

The movie’s near the halfway point, but it’s one they already seen so they don’t really care if they miss anything, when Sharon speaks.

“So how was your date with Romanov?” The question is said with a curious tone.

Maria smiles remembering the previous day and the frustration Natasha displayed most of the night. She also glows when she remembers the brush of lips at the end of their night.

“It was interesting,” Maria settles on answering.

“Interesting?” Sharon quirks an eyebrow, not believing at all what Maria’s feeding her. “Mar, you’re blushing like a schoolgirl. Clearly the date was more than interesting.”

Maria flushes harder as she clears her throat.

“Fine, it was different. For being a world class assassin…she’s horrible at picking up new games. I beat her three times before teaching her the last time. She’s honestly worse than May when we taught her.”

Sharon’s eyes widened at the fact. Melinda May “The Calvary” was a ruthless agent but quite a horrible mini golf player.

“You’re kidding,” Sharon laughs, as she finishes swallowing. “No one is worse than Melinda.”

“Natasha gives her a run for her money,” Maria points out, taking a bite from her own plate. “I mean, May lost with what 56 points?”

“57,” Sharon corrects, as she turns to give her whole attention to the brunette. “And Romanov?”

Maria smirks before locking eyes with the blonde. “61.”

“Holy shit,” Sharon exclaims, “how?”

Maria shrugs her shoulders and laughs at Sharon’s confused expression.

“Apparently Red Room didn’t teach her how to hit a ball with a club,” Maria says, before setting her empty plate on the table. “But honestly it was pretty great. I don’t think I’ve had that good of a night with someone in a long time.”

Sharon takes note of Maria’s softer voice and smiles softly to herself. Romanov might be a bloody fucking handful but if she makes Maria happy, then Sharon is willing to deal with her. Taking Maria’s hands into her own after the taller woman has started playing with them, Sharon sighs.

“I’m happy for you, Mar,” Sharon whispers, “you deserve to be happy. And it might turn out to be that Romanov is that person.”

Maria smiles back at the blonde agent, Sharon’s approval means a lot to her. There’s not a lot of people’s opinions she cares for; in fact she can list the people with one hand and still have fingers left over. There’s Sharon, and Peggy, and maybe Coulson…past that Maria hasn’t gotten attached to anyone. The last time she had, she’d lost him in combat when she was in the military. She guesses that’s when she started shutting people out, but still three people who she cares about.

“It’s too early to establish anything, but maybe…”Maria comments, thinking wistfully.

“Take it one step at a time,” Sharon advises, “…when’s your next date?”

And Maria blushes causing Sharon to quirk an eyebrow. Maria is never this open, she never flushes with just the mention of something like this.

“Tomorrow,” Maria mumbles, “I invited her to have lunch with me?”

“Wow, lunch with the Deputy Director,” Sharon states, “I’m jealous…I don’t get that type of treatment.”

Maria rolls her eyes. “Stop being dramatic.”

“Me dramatic?” Sharon exaggerates, pointing at herself causing Maria to crack a smile. “No way…so are you going out, each one of your bringing food, or are you cooking for her?”

“I…” Maria trails off, “actually I didn’t even think that far ahead…”

This time Sharon rolls her eyes before resting her head against the couch. She’s looking at the ceiling before closing her eyes and sighing thinking about how similar Natasha and Maria really are.

“I really hope both of you start thinking further ahead and handling these things.”

“Maybe I’ll cook for her,” Maria mentions brushing Sharon’s comment off.

It’s not surprising to Maria when Sharon’s eyes snap wide open.

“Okay, now I’m extremely jealous,” Sharon says with such a serious tone, that Maria can’t help but snap out of her mental checklist. “Lunch and your cooking? Can’t I be your girl?”

Maria scrunches her nose, it’s honestly quite cute.

“Eww,” Maria teases, “Like I get it, we’re both attractive, but that practically be incest Shar. I mean we know way too much about each other.”

“Oh please,” Sharon laughs, a deep throaty laugh, “Mar how many times have we pretended?”

Maria rolls her eyes going over calculations.

“Too many to count.”

“Exactly,” Sharon points out, “so honestly speaking, we could be something except for the fact that you have the hots for Romanov. And I need someone who’s less busy and puts a relationship before work.”

“You suck,” Maria hisses, “that was such an unfair blow.”

“But you’re not denying it,” Sharon quips. “Which means it’s partially true.”

“Fuck off, Shar,” Maria moans.

“Plus, as if you could handle this ass,” Sharon taunts.

“Stop,” Maria whines.

“Or else?” Sharon pushes leaning over to tickle her friend.

“Sharon!” Maria shrieks, as her best friend’s hand attack her stomach. “Shit!...Stop!!”

 “Carter,” Maria chastises between breaths, not being able to push the other woman away. “Stop.”

“Never,” Agent 13 declares, managing to pin both of Maria’s hands with her left arm.

“Sharon Carter,” Maria shouts, “Stop, or by fucking power I will assign you an unfinishable load of paperwork.”

“As if,” Sharon argues, hoping Maria would never do that. (Paper work for Shield is an honest bitch.)

“You think I’m joking,” Maria asks, knowing she can’t even manage a somewhat serious tone with her out of breath tone. “Let me go!”

“Not until you admit that we could be a kickass couple!” Sharon laughs, ignoring Maria’s threat.

“Fine…fucking fine,” Maria gasps, “if it wasn’t like incest we could be the best couple ever…can you stop now?”

“Nope, I said kickass,” Sharon corrects.

“Fuck…” Maria hiccups, “Carter! Fucking stop.”

“Not until you listen,” Sharon commands, tickling harder.

“Fine…fine, I give,” Maria struggles to get out. “We’d be a kick ass couple!”

Sharon stops proud she escaped any injuries from her superior. Or almost escaped, once Maria’s gained oxygen back into her body she has no qualms about reaching over and punching Sharon in the shoulder.

“You’re a bitch,” Maria pants, still regaining her composure.

“No,” Sharon chuckles, rubbing her shoulder, “I’m an amazing person. You just won’t admit it.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Maria mentions, “now help me clean this up. I unlike you actually have to be at work early.”

Sharon can’t waste the opportunity to tease Maria further.

“So anxious to see your little spider?” Sharon grins.

This time Maria doesn’t bother to look when she punches. She lands a hit right about Sharon’s breast left breast.

“Fuck, bitch,” Sharon cringes.

“No, unfortunately, the stupid WSC wants to meet with me,” Maria exhales. “God, I don’t know who’s worse them or Fury with his stupid plans and secrets with secrets.”

Sharon frowns at the name of the counsel in charge of the world’s security. God, she doesn’t understand how Maria deals with people on a regular basis. No wonder she’s such a bitch.

“Now, come help me with this mess,” Maria orders pulling her towards the kitchen.

*********************************************

 _“Ms. Rushman”_ JARVIS greets as Natasha steps into the elevator. _“I was not expecting you here. Should I look for Mr. Stark?”_

The redhead has to admit, she’s slightly nervous. She hasn’t spoken to Pepper since the previous week and she’s a bit out of her element. The date with Maria was better than she could have hoped, well no, not really…there’s plenty of ways it could have ended better, but she’s not going to get into those.

_“Ms. Rushman?”_

“No, I’m not here to see Stark. I came to see Pepper, I don’t think she’s that busy. She’s here right?”

_“Yes, Ms. Potts is in her office. I’ll let her know you’re here.”_

“Thank you Jarvis,” Natasha speaks, running a hand through her tousled hair. “Oh and Jarvis…its Agent Romanov, when it’s just us.”

_“I’ll keep than in mind Agent Romanov.”_

Natasha takes a deep breath when the doors open on the main offices floor. She breezes past the other Stark employees and makes her way directly to Pepper’s office, ignoring the frantic secretary.

Luckily Pepper steps out once she hears her secretary nervous voice filter into her office.

“It’s alright, Melissa,” Pepper states. “Ms. Rushman if you will.”

*********************************************

The door closes behind Pepper and they both take a seat on the couch in the strawberry blonde’s office.

“So, what can I do for you Natasha?” Pepper asks, knowing fully well small talk won’t lead them anywhere.

“I took Maria out on a date,” Natasha starts off, looking right above Pepper’s right shoulder.

“Oh,” Pepper’s eyes widen. “How’d it go?”

Natasha keeps a straight face but a small twitch of her lips lets Pepper know that a full out smile wants to break out.

Pepper smiles, having no uncertainties about showing emotion. “I’m assuming well, then.”

Natasha lets out a barely considerable nod and turns her gaze towards her laps. She starts picking at imaginary lent she seems to find on her pants.

“Natasha? Why are you here?” Pepper asks quizzically.

Natasha sighs and mumbles out an answer.

“I’m meeting her for lunch later.”

Pepper places a hand on Natasha’s for encouragement, silently urging the woman to continue.

“…I don’t want to mess this up, Pepper. I’ve never felt like this, I’ve never cared, but I know I don’t want to mess this up…I can’t mess this up.”

“What makes you think you’ll mess it up?” Pepper briefly wonders when she became such a good counselor and more importantly a counselor to a very experienced spy.

“I always mess things up,” Natasha states, no room for an argument. “Maria doesn’t deserve someone who would do that.”

Pepper laughs and Natasha whips her head up, narrowing her eyes at the CEO.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Pepper clarifies, “I’m laughing at the situation. Natasha, it’s normal to feel that way. It’s normal to be scared.”

Natasha furrows her brows. “It is?”

“Yes,” Pepper confesses, “it’s completely normal. Everyone feels different when they begin a relationship, Natasha. Most of the time they’re scared of what can go wrong.”

“But with me there are not what ifs,” Natasha whispers. “I am going to fuck this up.”

“Yes you will,” Pepper declares, receiving another glare in her direction (damn, this woman and being deadly). “If you keep thinking you’ll mess it up, Natasha, you’re bound to mess it up.”

Natasha is silent for a moment, looking pensively at her lap.

“I’ve never done anything like this,” Natasha admits, “I don’t know how it works.”

Pepper smiles softly, for being a world class assassin Natasha clearly still has feelings that can be accessed. Thankfully the Red Room didn’t strip her of everything although, it’ll be a long time (maybe a lifetime) before she’ll heal to a place where she’s comfortable.

“As much as I would like to talk you through relationships,” Pepper shares, “I can’t. This is a conversation you need to have with Maria. You need to set your boundaries, your hopes, everything with her.”

“What if I’m not what she expected?” Natasha mumbles.

“You’ll never know until you ask,” Pepper replies. “You can’t live your life with what ifs.”

Natasha nods and shakily stands up, straightening her jacket and brushing her jeans off. To anyone else Natasha looks like a put together woman, but to Pepper she can see the tenseness in her posture for a second before the mask is slipped on. And when Natasha nods curtly at her, Pepper only waves knowing that Natalie Rushman is no longer there but that Agent Romanoff (Romanov, she should ask Phil what’s her actual name) has taken over.

*********************************************

The knock on her office door just makes Maria roll her eyes. If this another baby agent who’s lost or trying to get lucky with the Assistant Deputy Director, she’ll break their jaw. There’s only so much one person can handle.

“Come in,” Maria groans, rubbing her temples. She’s had a hell of day, starting with the stupid WSC meeting and then dealing with new cocky recruits.

“Long day?” Sharon questions sympathetically as she slips into the room.

Maria only groans again.

“Bad question,” the blonde says, dropping a bag of food onto Maria’s desk. “I knew you would run out of time to cook something, and that you probably wouldn’t want to leave the office today, so I stopped by the Italian shop we like and got two of your favorites. I hope Romanov likes Italian.”

Maria smiles gratefully at her best friend.

“Thanks.”

“It’s what we do,” Sharon shrugs. “So what time is Romanov swinging by?”

“Soon, I think,” Maria answers. “We never actually set a time. We just said lunch.”

“Please,” Sharon says, no hint of amusement in her voice, “work on your organization skills when it comes to dating. That and communication are important in any type of relationship.”

Maria rolls her eyes. “Yes mom.”

They’re both oblivious to the Russian who’s managed to slip into the room.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Natasha mentions before both older woman can start bickering.

Maria blushes at being caught arguing like a teenager with Sharon and Sharon only shakes her head leaving the office, a pointed look in Maria’s direction. The door closes with a soft thud and Maria’s never been happier for having no windows looking towards the rest of Shield HQ.

*********************************************

“Hey,” Maria greets standing up and meeting Natasha, who’s hovering in the middle of her office.

“Hi,” Natasha greets back, bashfully Maria notes, “so I guess we’re eating here then?”

Maria’s aware of how the redhead gestures towards her desk where two takeout bowls of pasta along with two drinks and a salad rest inside the plastic bag Sharon had brought in.

“Yeah,” Maria answers, “if you don’t mind I mean.”

Natasha shakes her head. “Not at all.”

Maria smiles and reaches over to grab the bag before gesturing to the well-worn couch behind Natasha. They both take a seat on it and Maria pulls out the food from the bag, handing over one of the drinks and one of the pasta bowls to Natasha and settling the salad in between them.

“I hope you like it,” Maria mentions as Natasha opens the takeout bowl.

“Vodka?” Natasha questions taking a bite of the dish.

Maria blushes, “Penne alla vodka, actually…yeah, it’s my favorite.”

“I could like it,” Natasha says after swallowing another bite.

Maria only smiles again before digging into her own meal. They eat in silence, but a comfortable one, and both women can’t help but think if it’ll be this easy. To be perfectly content with one another when they’re together without having to utter a word. Smiles and stares are shared through the meal, but nothing is said and it’s peaceful.

It’s not until Maria is finishing her pasta and Natasha is done with her drink that Natasha speaks up.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Natasha states, and she mentally winces (she’s pretty sure this isn’t how a conversation in normal couples is supposed to go) but then again she’s never hid how she asks, why start now.

Maria’s thankful that’s she’d swallowed before Natasha had finished her sentence.

“I’m sorry,” Maria replies, feeling her stomach drop at the words that had been said. “I’m not following.”

Natasha groans softly playing with her hands.

“I’m not sure how this works,” the Russian says, gesturing awkwardly between them. “I’ve never tried being in a relationship without there being an ulterior motive…I just don’t know how this works.”

Maria lets herself breathe, much more relaxed after Natasha’s confession.

“Well what do you know?” Maria asks, she’s being careful with her phrasing.

“I know that I normally fuck things up,” Natasha admits. “I know I’m not emotionally available and that I jump to conclusions. I know that people don’t trust me and that most of the people I’ve bedded have been targets. I kn—“

She doesn’t go on because Maria’s closer to her than she was moments ago. And not only that, but the A.D. index finger is settled nicely over her lips.

“I don’t want to know any of that yet,” Maria informs. “I want to know this woman, the one who took me out for one of the best nights in a long time on Saturday. I want to get to know that Natasha not anyone else. But most of all, Nat…I want to do this on both of our terms.”

Natasha doesn’t know how to feel, it’s the first time in what feels like forever that someone’s looking out for her. That some is showing they care. Maria may have not said a lot and to others it could have sounded harsh, but to her it sounds absolutely perfect.

“Really?” She swore her voice wasn’t supposed to waver.

Maria turns her body so she’s practically kneeling in front of Natasha, holding onto both the assassin’s hands.

“Yes, I’m not looking to rush into something Natasha.”

“What are you looking for then?” Natasha asks.

“Honestly?” Maria pauses. “Sharon is right, I spend my life working for Shield, I have not time for anything else and while that’s not ideal it’s me. I haven’t dated in ages and from what I remember I was quite horrible. But you, Natasha, you make me want to try and I know I’m hardheaded, opinionated, and a bitch but I think you could get past that. I know you’re not open, I understand why but I want to get to know you anyway. I meant every word I said on Saturday, I had fun. I want to do that preferably with you again.”

“Even with all my problems?” Natasha murmurs.

“Especially with your problems,” Maria stresses. “I’m not perfect, far from it. And if you’re willing to give me a chance then I am too.”

“You’re sure?”

“Natasha, I wouldn’t be saying it if I didn’t believe it,” Maria sighs. “You know that.”

“You’re not afraid of screwing up?” Natasha pushes.

“No,” Maria answers offhandedly, “I’m not because I probably will. But I still want to try.”

“What if we end up compromised?” Natasha proposes.

Maria smiles at the woman’s evasive techniques. “We’ll figure it out.”

“What if I say something stupid?”

“You do that anyway,” Maria waves off.

Natasha glares briefly before biting her lower lip.

“What if I hurt you?”

“Then I’ll kick your ass,” Maria replies.

Natasha crosses her arms and sits up straighter.

“What if we can’t…I don’t know…be intimate?”

Maria rolls her eyes. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

Natasha stand up after the answer.

“What about work?”

“What about it?”

Natasha makes eye contact briefly before pacing and directing her onslaught of questions to the Assistant Director.

“I thought this wasn’t allowed.”

“We’ll make an exception.”

“What if this ruins our dynamic?”

“We’ll move on.”

“What if we make it past these few dates and it becomes serious.”

“We’ll work through that.”

“What if it comes to actually being a couple?”

“I don’t think it’d be that bad.”

“Back to work, what if this interrupts mission?”

“It won’t,” Maria’s dead serious about her answer.

“It won’t?” Natasha challenges.

“It won’t,” Maria repeats, Shield is her life. She’s dedicated years into the organization and she’s not about to let the start of something ruin it. Natasha can respect that, she’s aware of how Shield is Maria’s baby and she’s happy that she won’t ruin that for the taller woman.

The pacing has gotten more frantic and finally one of the hardest question falls from her lips.

“What if it’s worse, what if…what if we fall in love?” Natasha whispers and Maria’s sure not even the wind could hear.

Maria can’t help but widen her eyes and doesn’t know exactly how to react. When Natasha had started speaking she was expecting some what ifs, but nothing this serious. It’s not like Maria’s asking Natasha to move in or marry her. It’s a start of a relationship. Something that both of them are quite new to, they’re not going to push each other.

“I thought love didn’t exist for you?” Maria teases.

Natasha turns around and faces Maria, stopping her pacing. Her eyes betray her perfect posture, a slight rim of red starting to surround them.

“I’m serious…what if that happens?”

Maria takes a step closer and holds onto the assassin whispering every word with all her honesty, conviction, and truth.

“Then we’ll take on that challenge like any other thing we’ll do,” Maria answers. “More importantly we’ll do it together.”


End file.
